Lana's Words
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: Lana Skye finally confronts the demons haunting her since "that" case. Has a lot of spoilers for Case 5 in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. First in a trilogy of case 5 epilogue fanfics. UPDATE: I've rewritten the story and its now considered complete.


**Lana's Words**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright of any of its associated characters…**_

_**SPOILER WARNING: This contains a huge amount of spoilers for the 5th case of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**__** (it basically explains everything)**__**. If you have not finished that case, I do NOT advise reading**_

_April 12, 12:03 PM  
District Court  
__Courtroom No. 6_

_-------_

_It's been about 2 months…2 months since the world learned the truth. __The truth about a man whom I once considered a friend.__ Today, I sit in court during the sentencing of that same man. Who is he? __Damon Gant…the former district Chief of Police and my one-time partner._

_I had been at Gant's trial. The list of charges against Gant was one of the longest I had seen in all my years in the field of law. __One count of first-degree murder (Prosecutor Neil Marshall), one count of second-degree murder (Detective Bruce Goodman), blackmail and extortion,__ exploitation of a public office__ and illegal manipulation and willful withholding of evidence along with a number of ethical violations levied by the police department and the city.__ I was brought in as a witness along with everyone involved with the murder case against me as they had all been there when Gant's treachery was revealed. __Myself__ and Jake Marshall were given a temporary leave from jail to testify in the case. We __were __all __called__ in the tri__al, including defense attorney Phoenix Wright.__T__he court record from that trial was brought in as evidence__ as it contained numerous examples of the evidence Gant concealed from not only the murder case of Detective Goodman but the SL-9 case as well__. In an effort to avoid the death penalty for the murder of Neil Marshall, Gant struck a deal with the prosecution. The prosecution said they wouldn't seek capital punishment provided he pleads guilty to all the charges against him. Frankly, I want it that way. I can't let him die without ample time to think over all the damage he had caused in the last two years. Today was the sentencing phase where Gant would be read his fate by the judge._

_Before the sentencing was up, both sides were allowed to testify as to what they believed to be the proper punishment for the defendant. In an effort to seek the maximum sentence allowable within the bounds of the deal he struck, the prosecution asked me to prepare a written statement to be read in front of the court prior to sentencing. This would be my chance…my chance to finally confront Gant and the world with what I had been holding back. Jake Marshall asked me to speak on his brother's behalf in the statement._

_So now was the time…the time for me to reveal everything from my eyes…_

_-------_

"For our statement," the presiding prosecutor began. His name was Bill O. Verdué, a prosecutor who had worked for under me ever since I had became the Chief Prosecutor. He's now the candidate to become the next Chief Prosecutor. "We would like witness 'Lana Skye' to read her written statement for the court."

The judge nodded and acknowledged for me to take the stand. I stood up and walked toward the witness stand. Along the way, I passed the defendant's chair. I had been sitting there not two months ago, watching as _he_ weaved his lies and deceit. But today, that chair is occupied by Damon Gant…and now I would tell the world why. His face was straight, wiped clean of that jolly smile he liked to flash so much. It was clear he was contemplating what I was going to say and how it would affect his sentence.

As I sat down, I was accompanied on my right by Jake Marshall. He was wearing a suit today, but wouldn't give up that cowboy hat. He lowered it to his chest before I began. On my left; I requested my sister, Ema, join me. She was just as much a part of this as I was, thanks to the events of SL-9, and I felt this statement wouldn't be complete without her. I had asked her to return from Europe so she could offer her own testimony in the case. She now knew the truth about Damon Gant and what he had put me through…it made her furious. I surveyed the audience and saw Phoenix Wright sitting towards the front row. Behind him was Angel Starr and Dick Gumshoe. I had asked all of them had come to see what would become of Gant. I also wanted Miles Edgeworth to be present but he had mysteriously vanished shortly before Gant's trial began. The audience applauded me as I approached the stand. When the audience had quieted down, I took out the paper I had been holding onto and began to read.

"Thank you, Your Honor," I began. "Damon Gant…two years ago, I called you 'partner' and 'friend'. To me, you seemed like a dedicated and honorable detective that was loyal to the cause of justice. That is, until the SL-9 Incident…the case that would forever change my life. After that case, the Damon Gant I knew was only manipulative and consumed with greed…but I couldn't speak up…I couldn't reveal the lie. Until two months ago, I was still concealing Gant's manipulation. That was when two brave attorneys stood up to Mr. Gant and unearthed his corruption and crimes for what they were. They would not let Gant's intimidation or influence stand in the way of the only thing that mattered…the truth."

I acknowledged Phoenix and mentioned Edgeworth, who was absent. Phoenix stood up reluctantly to receive a wave of applause from the prosecution's supporters in the audience. Once the audience had calmed down again, I continued.

"For the last two years, I had been aiding Mr. Gant in his power bid. The Chief Prosecutor's office? A façade…Damon Gant was merely hiding behind a mask named 'Lana Skye'. And for what reason? Because of what he knew…and what I thought I knew. He was holding me hostage psychologically by telling me that compliance would keep my sister Ema safe…safe from being accused of killing the brother of the man to my right."

I nodded toward Jake, who stood solemnly as I spoke. "I had corrupted a crime scene at his direction and planted crucial evidence in an effort to make it seem like Joe Darke was the perpetrator of the murder of Prosecutor Neil Marshall. To me, I believed that I was protecting my sister by aiding Gant. But all I was doing was giving Gant enough leverage to rise to the office of Chief of Police. I was named Chief Prosecutor simply as another piece in his twisted game. These last two years I've lived in fear, fear that my sister would be found guilty of murder if I didn't go along with the Chief's plot."

Now was my chance…my chance to address Gant directly. To finally cleanse my soul of all the deception I had committed in his name. I turned my eyes toward him before moving forward. "You're a monster, Damon Gant. You were sick enough to trick me into believing my 14 year-old sister was guilty of murder. You were powerful enough to ruin her life if I didn't act exactly as you scripted. For the last two years, I've coldly alienated my sister in my life. I haven't been able to show her that I still care and still love her. I lost my personality and my friends, devoid of care or interest in those around me. You cost me my family, Gant. And it was all to protect Ema from what you supposedly held over my head. But even as your pawn, I was blind to facts that you knew but I had no knowledge of…the reality behind that murder…and what role you really played."

Gant sat silently with his arms crossed on the table, not making eye contact with me, my sister, or Jake Marshall. It was alright; I didn't need to see his eyes to know that I had struck a chord with him. I continued onward. "Yes, that's right, Damon Gant, the man regarded as the Chief of Police, only achieved that rank through to the unthinkable act of murder. He was the one responsible for the wrongful death of Prosecutor Neil Marshall. You took the life of your own comrade, Gant, and for what? Using the conviction of Joe Darke to achieve the petty rank of Chief? It's sickening. I couldn't have imagined that you or any man would want power so desperately that you would take another man's life to achieve their goals. A man who was simply attempting to defend a young girl and then using the circumstances to actually _frame_ that girl for the crime…it's inconceivable. Jake Marshall has been grieving ever since that day and his instincts about the case drove him forward to help expose the facts. He knew about a reality even I was unaware of. And I unknowingly collaborated with you in your sinister deed; a fact I may never be able to wash my hands of. Even I, as close to the truth as I was, failed to grasp the entire situation until two months ago; where your horrible secret was unveiled for the world. Knowing what I know now, I can never look at you the same again."

The place was deadly silent by this point. Even though the trial had proven Chief Gant's dastardly act, hearing all of it come from the person who had seen everything first hand may have had a stronger impact than the trial alone. "Oh, but he wasn't done. After senselessly killing Prosecutor Marshall, he continued his merciless corruption of the entire city's law enforcement to suit his ends and cover up what he had done. I was moved to the Chief Prosecutor's office so he could further expand his tentacles into the city's bureaucracy. After Darke's trial, you wrapped up everything by eliminating anyone who could expose your deception. Jake Marshall was demoted to the petty rank of security guard, Ms. Angel Starr was wrongfully fired and thanks to your fake evidence, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's career since then has been haunted by accusations of falsifying evidence when even he was unaware of what had actually transpired. I have no intent of changing history so I do take responsibility where it is due in regards to my actions during the SL-9 case. However I _refuse _to whitewash your role as the puppeteer in this, controlling and manipulating the stakes to get your way. You abused your position as Chief to forward your cover-up of what really happened during the SL-9 case. You bring dishonor to the police force and have tarnished both the Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office through your actions. And to think I let you continue this rampage for two long years. I could have lifted the veil at any time…but I chose to let you hide behind me."

Gant was visibly shaken by this point. He was nervously fidgeting with the papers in front of him and fussing with his hair. His face was twisted with panic as he tried to dodge the glares he was getting from the audience. I had a slight amount of joy watching him squirm. The people were finally seeing their "respected" Police Chief in his true colors. I was recounting every secret and skeleton he had hidden in his closet ever since the end of that case in front of the entire courtroom. All the lies and corruption he had been hiding behind had finally come out from the person he had relied on to keep them secret.

"However, even despite these atrocities, Damon Gant still was not clear of the SL-9 case. Jake Marshall's diligence to discovering the truth would cause him to go to the one member of the investigation who was never had any action taken against him, Detective Bruce Goodman. Even though Goodman refused to stop the evidence transferal that would eventually lead to his demise, the matter definitely inspired him to confront Chief Gant about it two months ago. He ended up paying for that request with his life. Gant knew that he now had another loose end that needed to be dealt with. Seizing the opportunity, he struck down Detective Goodman using the broken knife that he originally forged for the SL-9 case. Then, through a carefully planned series of events that involved secretly moving the body to the Prosecutor's Office using Miles Edgeworth's vehicle, he attempted to use me to completely rid himself of the SL-9 case by having me commit a fake crime. He was willing to sacrifice his 'pawn' just to continue his lie. I wrongfully admitted to the crime and may have faced the death penalty if Mr. Wright didn't stop me. By doing so, he also helped me finally unravel all these layers of lies and reveal Chief Gant as the sham he is. Damon Gant has slain two innocent guardians of the law in cold blood and used his authority to corrupt the Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office," I read from my statement.

I was barely holding back tears at this point. The memory of my trial and the truth about Gant, Goodman and Marshall was too painful to recall. Jake and Ema were likewise wincing at the thoughts I had recalled in them. I put my hand on Ema's shoulder to try to put her mind at ease...it isn't easy when you're dealing with your own demons. I needed to end this…for all our sakes. "Chief Gant…you proven that you have been hiding many secrets since achieving the rank of district Police Chief and are responsible for no less than two murders. Murders of men whom I considered friends and who lived their lives to protect the people of this city. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you for the emotional torment you have put me through for the last two years nor do I ever intend to forgive you for depriving me of a healthy relationship with all those who cared for me. On top of that; my sister Ema Skye, Mr. Jake Marshall, Ms. Angel Starr and Mr. Miles Edgeworth can all agree with me that your actions deserve the stiffest consequence this court can bestow. What you have done to the once-honorable position of Police Chief is something that may never be wiped from the department's slate. I'm not sure what anyone else thinks of you, but I see you as a horrible person and what you have taken away from me may never be able to be replaced. However, in an effort to bring some healing amidst all the turmoil and try to bring any closure possible to this dark chapter, the Police Department and Prosecutor's Office have agreed to convert Damon Gant's old office into a permanent memorial to the victims of Damon Gant; Neil Marshall and Bruce Goodman."

Jake held up a plaque that I had commissioned with the images of his brother and Detective Goodman and an epitaph dedicated to both men, written by myself and Jake. "The memorial will serve to preserve the memory of the two men who gave their lives as innocent victims in Damon Gant's malicious conspiracy. The memorial will also be a place for the public to learn the TRUE details of the SL-9 incident that have been hidden these last two years. Maybe then, we can finally begin the healing process and rebuilding the reputation of the Police Department and Prosecutor's Office. I thank the court for letting me make this statement on behalf of myself, my sister Ema Skye…and Jake…Marshall…"

The last few words strained out. I was on the verge of completely breaking down as I closed my statement. Most of the audience was also beginning to tear up (I could even see Phoenix getting a little tight-hearted). I got up with Ema and Jake and the three of us returned to our seats near the prosecution table. I felt like I had taken a lot of wind out of the defense's argument with my statement. Later that day, the judge announced that he would be sentencing Damon Gant to three consecutive life sentences to be served concurrently and the judge himself expressed his disapproval of Gant's dishonoring to his badge. Gant silently accepted his sentence. I knew I had probably given him a lot to think about and that was my goal.

So it's over…it's finally over…Damon Gant can no longer terrorize me or anyone in the Police Department or Prosecutor's Office. The world finally knew what he was capable of and what I've endured since becoming his toy. And finally…finally…I can start rebuilding everything I had lost over the last two years…

Ema…I owe you this…

_The End…_

…

_(A/N: This story was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I had just completed Case 5 today__ (when I originally wrote this story last year)__ and I felt like I needed some closure to the events myself (the ending was so touching that I just had to make sure that everything was wrapped up in my mind or I wouldn't be satisfied). I felt like Lana needed Gant to personally hear everything that she had been bottling up since the end of her trial and I saw this as the best wa__y.)_

_(New A/N: Like I promised in my original draft of this story, I've reviewed and rewritten portions of it (I'm replaying the series before Trials & Tribulations comes out and playing through Case 5 again inspired me to complete what I started). I've taken __Edgeworth__ out entirely as I wrote this before Justice for All came out so now that lines up correctly (as anyone who has played that game would know what became of him at the end of Rise from the Ashes). Finally, I AM writing a 2__nd__ chapter in this story and I plan on making it a trilogy that acts as a full epilogue (from my eyes of course) of Case 5. I should have the second chapter published soon under the name "Lana's Friends", so keep any eye out for it.)_


End file.
